Spider-Man vs. Deadpool
Spider-Man vs. Deadpool is the twenty-third issue of the comic book series, Spider-Man/Deadpool. Plot Deadpool is attacking a restaurant called T.G.I. Wednesdays which is really a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. S.H.I.E.L.D. at this point has been disbanded. Elsewhere, Peter Parker is woken up by former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Bobbi Morse. Morse then tells Peter that A.I.M. is trying to sell weapons on the black market. Peter asks to go with her but Bobbi refuses his help. As Bobbi leaves Peter begins to channel surf but only hears news about how Parker Industries has gone out of business. As Peter channel surfs he sees a commercial with Deadpool advertising the sell of illegal weapons. Peter calls Deadpool's hotline and leaves a message saying he will not stop until he finds Deadpool. Peter then calls Bobbi who at the moment is busy fighting A.I.M. agents and asks her if she can find Deadpool. Bobbi then tells Peter that she has located Deadpool already and that he is in New Jersey. Bobbi then sends Peter Deadpool's coordinates. As Peter web swings through New York City as Spider-Man he thinks to himself that Deadpool must be stopped for killing Agent Phil Coulson and the illegal sell of S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons. However, Spider-Man thinks that there might be hope for Deadpool. However, at that moment Spider-Man sees the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, with a banner on it that reads U.S.S. Deadpool, fly overhead. As Spider-Man enters the helicarrier he sees a woman named Kate Waynesboro and bull/human/vampire hybrid named Hellcow working on a robot. However, Spider-Man is attacked by a super-villain named Screwball. Screwball then opens a trap door and Spider-Man falls into it. However, Spider-Man is able to attach a web line to Screwball and drags her down with him into a room filled with Hulk stuffed toys. Spider-Man then starts chasing Deadpool through the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. However, Deadpool offers Spider-Man a job working for him. As Spider-Man smashes a computer Deadpool is using this opens a trap door and both Spider-Man and Deadpool fall through a trapdoor and into the ocean. A shark eats Deadpool's leg but before the shark can eat Spider-Man the shark is stopped by Manphibian. Manphibian then reveals that the sharks were from a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aquatic Weapons Facility and that when he gets the sharks trained they will be sold to the highest bidder. Spider-Man and Deadpool then swim off. As Spider-Man and Deadpool get back inside the helicarrier Spider-Man shouts at Deadpool and tells him he has to go to jail for killing Coulson and selling illegal weapons. However, Deadpool reveals that that the advertisement he saw of him selling weapons was really an imposter. Deadpool then tells Spider-Man that they should stop the Deadpool imposter together. Deadpool then grabs Spider-Man and jumps out of the helicarrier. Characters Featured characters *Deadpool / Wade Wilson (Earth-616) *Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Earth-616) Supporting characters *Mockingbird / Bobbi Morse (Earth-616) *Deadpool, Inc. (Earth-616) :*Kate Oldstrong (Earth-616) :*Hellcow (Earth-616) :*Screwball (Earth-616) :*Branch (Earth-616) :*Clay Quartermain (Life Model Decoy) (Earth-616) :*Bruce (Shark) (Earth-616) :*Deborah (Shark) (Earth-616) :*Manphibian (Earth-616) Villains *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616) :*Agent Rollins (Earth-616) :*Agent Phil Coulson (Earth-616) :*Unnamed agents (Earth-616) *A.I.M. (Earth-616) Other characters *Doctor Strange (Earth-616) *Robbie Thompson (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Chris Bachalo (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Tim Townsend (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Al Vey (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Richard Friend (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Joe Sabino (Earth-1218) (Mentioned) *Hulk (Toy) (Earth-616) *Parker Industries (Earth-616) (Mentioned) *Daily Bugle (Earth-616) (Mentioned) *Chameleon (Appears on computer screen) *Hydra Supreme / Steve Rogers (Earth-TRN614) *Spider-Man / Otto Octavius (Mentioned) *Carnage / Cletus Kasady (Earth-92131) (Appears on a television screen) *Spider-Man / Peter Parker (Earth-92131) (Appears on a television screen) *X-51 (Mentioned) *Blake Lively (Mentioned) *Eleven / Jane Hopper (Mentioned) *Itsy Bitsy (Mentioned) Locations *Earth-616 :*Earth ::*United States of America :::*New York ::::*New York City :::::*Manhattan ::::::*Greenwich Village ::::::*SoHo :::::::*Bobbi Morse's apartment ::::*Catskills Mountain :::::*White's County Grill ::::*Connecticut ::::*New Jersey ::::*Florida (Referenced) :*Hell *Earth-92131 (On screen) :*Earth ::*United States of America :::*New York ::::*New York City Items *Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation (Earth-616) *Axe of Angarruumus (Earth-616) *Deadpool's katanas (Earth-616) *Mockingbird's battle staves (Earth-616) *Web-Shooters (Earth-616) *Carnage symbiote (Earth-92131) *S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier (Earth-616) Trivia *The restaurant that Deadpool attacks, T.G.I. Wednesdays, is a reference to the real life restaurant, T.G.I. Friday's. *In one of the rooms of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier a television screen in the background can be seen playing the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode, Carnage. *Deadpool mentions actress, Blake Lively who is married to Ryan Reynolds who plays Deadpool in the live action movies. *The sharks, Bruce and Deborah, mention the Netflix series, Stranger Things and the Stranger Things character, Eleven. *Toward the end of the comic Spider-Man and Deadpool are shown in close similar to Sam and Dean Winchester from the television series, Supernatural and are show in a car similar to the one in the series. Deadpool also says they are brothers traveling the backroads of America hunting monsters. *Toward the end of the comic Deadpool parody's Edard Stark from Game of Thrones sitting on the Iron Throne. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man/Deadpool issues